It is known in general practice to reinforce a sheet piling by securing thereto piles usually in a slanted position. It is also known to use for the purpose a pull bar or strap which is generally plate-shaped and slotted. The bar is welded to the web of a double-T beam or T-beam used as reinforcing piles so that it protrudes from the head of the pile to be fastened. Fastening of the pull bar to the web of the beam is effected by welding to the web by support portions protruding from and secured to the pull.
It is also known to effect mounting of the pull bar on the spar flange of a sheet piling made of steel. In such arrangement, the pull bar is welded to the sheet material of the sheet piling. All the mounting parts which are used and needed to sustain the pull forces acting upon the pile and also the vertical forces as are caused by the slant of the piles which are to be secured to the sheet piling must be welded in situ to the pull bar and the construction parts to be mounted.